The present invention relates to a vehicle steering apparatus.
A known vehicle steering apparatus includes a front steering gear which is connected with steerable front wheels of a vehicle. In addition, two rear steering gears are connected with steerable rear wheels of the vehicle. A position sensor determines the steering position of steerable front wheels of the vehicle. A controller is provided to control operation of the two rear steering gears and turning of the steerable rear wheels of the vehicle. A steering apparatus having this construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,350.